Skeletor
Skeletor was a character in He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. He makes several appearances on the show, and he is voiced by Dan Milano. Characteristics Skeletor is a campy, panicky, foul-mouthed, eccentric supervillain with blue skin and a green skull for a face. He once stated that, had he lived in Canada, he would make a massage chair his bride. He is He-Man's sworn enemy and, despite appearances, he succeeded in killing He-Man twice (once when Faker ripped his head off, and once when Beast Man hit him in the back with an axe). Skeletor himself has died three times throughout the show (once when he committed suicide, once when he was beaten to death by Orko, and once when Faker hit him in the face with a spear and mounted his head on a stake). Appearances *Toyz in the Hood **Supervillians in Traffic *Shoe **The Death of He-Man *I'm Trapped **Faker Crashes the Party *1987 **Mo-Larr *Toy Meets Girl **Where Are They Now? *Badunkadunk **Eternia News Network (Beast Man, Two-Bad, and Evil-Lyn only) *Saving Private Gigli **Frat on Snake Mountain * Malcolm X: Fully Loaded **Nicky Passion * Casablankman **Eternia Fitplex **Eternia Gym Shower * Disemboweled by an Orphan **He-Rold * Choked on Multi-Colored Scarves **Baby Want More * Immortal **Appeasing the God * Link's Sausages **Snake Mountain * El Skeletorito * Snarfer Image **The Skeletorminator * No Wait, He Has A Cane Henchmen Beast Man Beast Man is Skeletor's most loyal, least predictable minion. It is mentioned in Faker Crashes the Party that he is part dog. He does not appear in Supervillians in Traffic. Voiced by Tom Root. Evil-Lyn The only female member of Skeletor's crew. She suggests becoming a hero and changing her name to "Good-Lyn" (thus confusing Skeletor, who thought her name was Evelyn). She does not appear in Supervillians in Traffic, Mo-Larr: Eternian Dentist, or Where Are They Now?. Voiced by Rachael Leigh Cook. Grizzlor Originally one of Hordak's henchmen, he somehow ended up working for Skeletor instead. He tried to prevent Mo-Larr from getting to Skeletor, but ended up with a drill in his face. He only appears in Mo-Larr: Eternian Dentist. Voiced by Seth MacFarlane. Trap-Jaw A green man with a robotic right arm and mechanical jaw. Only appeared in Where Are They Now?, in which it is revealed that he became a South Carolina state senator, and in The Death of He-Man, in which he was beaten to death by Orko. Voiced by John Moschitta Jr. Faker Faker was a blue-skinned, grammatically challenged clone of He-Man that Beast Man created so that Skeletor could infiltrate King Randor's birthday party. He muffed everything up when he actually made the party fun. That is, until the real He-Man showed up (during which he found Skeletor's severed head on a pole, Beast Man's pelt on the wall, and Evil-Lyn locked up in a stockade with people throwing stuff at her @$$). He-Man expressed disappointment in seeing everyone's binged drinking and excessive violence, and everyone got confused as to which He-Man is the real one: they all thought that Faker was the real He-Man, and you later saw He-Man's severed head on a pole as the party continued. Two-Bad Two-Bad was a two-headed minion of Skeletor. In Eternia News Network, it is revealed that the two heads got married to each other. This was their only appearance. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Villains